Poetry from the heart of man
by Zan Cole
Summary: just some random songs and poetry that i have written over the years just to give any of readers something to chew on while I continue my story's and I will update this as much as possible. And as always sorry for the poor spelling.
1. Choices

one day just sitting in your classroom

just chillin not listening to what the teachers got to say

because your like why do i need this trash anyway

then one day off in the distance

there comes an instance

where the knowledge that in your youth

you thought you did not need

was needed to save the life of the one you love

but now no matter how much you pray to the one above

you have to sit and whatch as angles take her away

for now is the time to pay

every choise you make

is a life you take

every little whim

could mean someones limb

but you'll never see it,

you'll never hear it,

you'll never feel it untill the sunamii hits.

one day just sittin at home

ain't got nothing to do

and then sudenly a choise comes upon you

it will determin wheather your life is full of wealth or poverty

but what you do not know is that your eternal prosperity lies in your poverty

it will make you something great

and imortalize everything that you are

but in your greed you will do no such good deed

your life will be shallow and empty and meaningless

to toss away any redemtion of soul

for a couple of trinkets is quite a toll

one little insult to a fragile young girl

can make her consult razors for the needs that whirl

one little tiny disregard

can make a young boy shoot up his hole school including the new renta guard,

and now his family has to live off a small sorry check,

one sleepy soldier at the button of a a-bomb can make war smolder.

so whatch what choises you make

for you might know the life you take.

for when the sunamii hits it might make someone else pay.


	2. Amazing beautifull

I look at her and all I see

Is a caged animal waiting to be set free

Her pain is deep and her hurt is real

But happiness and joy is all she makes me feel

The man she is with has changed his ways

It no longer feels like what they had in pass days

I can see the pain she hides

When she leaves me to give him a ride

I don't think she realized how happy she made me.

And that she has the personality to inspire great possibilities.

Chorus

Amazing beautiful

That is what you mean to me

Those words do you injustice

Amazing beautiful

You think your mean to me

But I know I make you happy

And your happiness sets me free

Verse 2

I look at her and all I see

Is a beauty that is crushed by Mr. freaky

Her love is life and her life is fun

But because of him she has none

Everyday when she comes back from lunch

She cries so much it gives you more than a hunch

At what he does to her

And all she wants is to not live in fear

And he hate's it when she goes out and chills

And because of this she has to pop pills

Chorus

Verse 3

I look at her and all I see

Is a life full of misery

She could be happy and she could be free

But I don't know how to help her with out seaming just to be about me

I think about her everyday

I think about her in every way

But I realize we can not be more then friends

Until some day around the bend


	3. The gift

For this on i urn. I don't know how to feel, my world is upside down. Her beauty is such that it lights the darkest and longest of hallways. Her grace is able to make even the most cold hearted melt. Her outer beauty is the things that poetry is made of. Some poets go there hole life searching for something so pure and yet so perfect. Dark hair that is so beautifull to my eyes that i could only compare it to the happieness that an farmer has when he has stuck oil. Skin so pure and so perfect DiVincci would have given up everything to paint one picture with a shade of her beauty. Her iner beauty is so pure and so insiriing that one glimps of it made me write this poem, and being tuched by it once gives you the courage and the strength to carry on through even the hardest of times. And yet she stands before me a friend and nothing more. Oh how do i wish that for one day i could be the guy that makes the queen of the angles sigh. How i wish that i could make her see who i am and how much i feel for her. But through all of this I am ever figalent for the time when i can be with her, i am still her friend and have to support her in what ever choise that she makes. For that is what i belive i am destinded to be the friend to every great girl in the world. For i am to nice to be there's and i am not mean enough to tell her what i really feel so i have to sit by and whatch as the queen of the angles falls for the prince of the demons. But such is life for the guy that always opends the door but never for himself. So the next time you see one of these guys if your a girl give him a hug or if your the girl there after give them a kiss cuz you will never know how much it could mean to them if you don't.

If you could change a life with a hug would you, and if you wouldn't then why? What is so speacial in your life that you couldn't hug another to save them from a certain and lonely death.


	4. The woman

Hair of deep chocolate with dances of fire, beckoning you to caress it with the power of the acient gods. Skin so perfect that Michelanglo and Leonardo de Vinnci would be so jealouse that nothing they have ever painted or drawn or sculpted could even come close to capturing the beauty that was bestone upon her face. Eyes that look like they could only be crafted by god himself, filled to the brim with the most flawless dimonds with a ring of flawless natural emeralds around what could only be a window that looks into the most wonderfully bright part of the galaxy, trully showing the depth of her soul.A body so perfect that it looks like it belonged to athena herself. But all of this incredable beauty that she shows the world, is nothing compared to the beauty she holds inside. Her soul burns with the passion of a million suns and all that are around her are permiated by this and made better for it.


	5. The jewel

True beauty defined as the physical incarnation of all that is beautiful in the world.

She is so special, so glorious, and so wonderful that it is hard to believe that she is real. I talk with her about everything but hold nothing back; we spend hours talking about nothing and everything. She understands what I am going thru as I do for her. She holds me under her spell with her brilliance and humor. Whenever I see her my soul illuminates with happiness and profound joy. Every time my phone rings I rush to it with the exuberation of a kid with a new toy. When it is her I am overwhelmed with happiness. When it is not I want to end the call as soon as possible just in case she is trying to call. From the moment I wake to the moment when she fills my dreams with her image she is on my mind. You might think that this is my girlfriend or fiancé but she is just my friend. And the only physical attention I have received from her is hugs. I would do anything to be with her, but I know that I must do it right to be truly happy. Never lying to her and never holding back what I am feeling. Oh yeah for all of you wondering what this amazing woman looks like. I can sum it up in one phrase flawless perfection. For to me she is the incarnation of all that is beautiful in the world.


End file.
